(1) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an automatic transaction system for an automatic transaction apparatus for deposit and payment of cash and the like, in which a transaction can be performed with safety by using ID cards.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
In the conventional automatic transaction apparatus, whether or not a transaction is correct is judged by the automatic transaction apparatus based on data of a magnetic card. The intended transaction is then performed. Even in the case where data of a magnetic card are ciphered, judgement of the correctness of the transaction is made by the automatic transaction apparatus or an apparatus connected to a circuit thereof. This conventional automatic transaction apparatus has the following defects.
Since a technical operator or expert of the automatic transaction apparatus knows the contents of data, he can perform a wrongful transaction. Furthermore, the contents of data can be known from a magnetic card according to the present advanced technique, and therefore, a stolen or lost card can be used.